


Dictionary Drabbles

by Maddie_Reads



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cold Weather, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Snow, drabbles basically, i love her lmao, ill add tags as i go, much lov guys x, penny - Freeform, random words, simon and baz - Freeform, snowbaz stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Reads/pseuds/Maddie_Reads
Summary: In this, I will post drabbles where I've chosen a random word from a dictionary and will base that story on that word.The story mayyy seem random at first, but I do just add the word in somewhere if I can't think of anything lols.This was inspired by someone, but I can't remember their username. :(much lov guys! <3 till the next fic! x





	1. Realism.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :D

**word: REALISM**

 

As I walk down my usual way to the catacombs, I can tell Snow's following me.

I ignore him, of course. He usually stops when he sees me go inside.

I walk down the stairs, my mind buzzing with the thought of _actual food,_ since I haven't had a single moment to go and feed.

My footsteps are silent as I tread across the dusty floor, the dark has no chance against my super-natural vision.

I keep going 'till I see a few rats and, grabbing one quickly, I snap its neck and go to drink.

The blood flows down my throat deliciously, and when the rat is drained I throw it over my shoulder, about to find another one when I hear a grumble.

I turn to see Snow batting away a thick cobweb from his golden face.

"Well, well, well," he coughs out, his silly Sword of Mages already in his hand.

I wipe my lips, feeling like there's some blood left there. "Exactly, Snow. What are you doing?"

"I came to finally see and prove what you are," he replies, as seriously as someone like Snow can.

I chuckle dryly. "Okay, great. I am supposedly a _vampire,_ great discovery, Snow." 

I make a move to step past him, but he puts a hand on my chest. I start to tingle- we've never been this close.

"Say it," Snow growls.

"What?" I ask innocently, my charade about to wither away. He's so warm, and so _close_. His face is centimetres away from mine, and I can feel his breath on my lips.

His sword vaporizes, and he looks right into my eyes, his gaze stronger than ever.

I sway but don't move other than that. I can't do it, I've got to get away before something slips out-

"Say. It."

"I'm a monster," I murmur, watching his blue eyes and honey waves of hair atop his head.

"I knew it," Snow growls out, and I sway again, this time leaning on the wall for support.

"And I love you," I whisper.

Silence. 

"What?"

Suddenly the realism of what I've just said hits me, and I push past Simon and clatter out the catacombs as quickly as I can, with Simon right behind me.

"Wait-!" he calls out, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me 'round. He doesn't give me a moment to think as he pushes towards me and _kisses_ me.

I'm kissing Simon Snow.

Aleister Crowley, I'm suddenly living a charmed life.


	2. Dollar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finds a dollar (omg wow rilly?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you likey!

**word:DOLLAR**

 

Stooping down, I pick it up off the tiled floor.

"Hurry up, Simon!"

I look up at Penny waving to me, urging me to come over.

"Just a sec!" I call back, as I look down at the slightly dirty dollar bill in my hands. 

I feel someone grabbing my shoulder, pulling me forward.

"Penny what-" I yelp, but she just scowls, our small suitcases bashing against each other.

"Come _on,_ Simon!" She growls and turns around before we reach the tube connecting to the plane that will fly us back home, to England.

"Wave goodbye," she mutters, speed walking away, her hold on my shoulder gone.

I wave a tiny wave, and grin down at the dollar clutched tightly in my hand as I walk with Penny, sitting down in my seat by the window and sighing happily. It was fun, the trip. 

We saw Agatha and had numerous sleepover's with her and her friends, and I ate as much food as I could, rest assured.

I look over at Penny, who's rummaging in her bag, so I look back out the window then down at my dollar.

 

I framed it when we got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank you for reading!!


	3. Crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, guys!  
> I'm working on the next chapter of PSL rn, but I seriously have no more enthusiasm for it anymore :(
> 
> oh well.

**word: CRIME**

His lips are soft and hot despite the freezing weather. His teeth graze along my bottom lip and I murmur softly, wrapping my arms tighter around him as a chilly gust of wind blows more snow at us.

"Snow, come on," I grin, pushing him away. Simon pouts, snowflakes stuck to his lashes and the mop of curls on top of his head.

"You should have put on your hat, idiot." I pull my scarf tighter around my neck.

"I'm not that cold," says Simon, rubbing his hands down my sides and him looking like _that,_ cannot be legal.

His cheeks and nose are a furious red, and his hair is blowing back and forth in the wind, his blue eyes bright in the cold.

I stomp my feet against the cold and scowl at him. "Stop that."

Simon cocks his head quizzically. "Stop what, Baz?"

He knows what. He's doing this thing, blinking slowly and looking up at me through his lashes. As I'm stomping my feet and thinking of a snarky reply, a chunk of snow falls into my boot and I shriek, pushing myself away from Simon and yelping even louder as I fall on my arse.

"Shit!" I curse, trying to get up as Snow laughs at me.

"Oh my God, Baz! That was fucking hilarious-"

I stop struggling, and looking him dead in the eye, I raise an eyebrow as I grab his ankle and pull him down next to me.

"Merlin!" he squeals. 

I start laughing as I pull him towards me, embracing him and feeling his sudden warmth envelope me.

"I'm sorry, love. But that was an opportunity I just couldn't pass up." Simon mewls in response, burying his face deeper into my scarf.

"I'm wet now," he whines, voice muffled.

"Then let's get up?" I suggest, brushing his curls away from his forehead then kissing them.

"Yeah," Simon agrees, nodding. "Then back home for some hot chocolate, away from this fucking _freezing_ park."

A laugh rumbles in my chest. "Not so warm anymore, then?"

Simon pulls his face away from me, and looks deep into my eyes, smiling lopsidedly.

And I swear, _I swear,_ that that cannot be legal, looking like that, _smiling_ like that.

I swear, this man is a crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 <3 <3


	4. Stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -groans- ugh theres this car alarm outside and it _hasn't shut up for the last fucking hour_
> 
> hope you like it, though!

**word: STRESS**

A rumble.

A groan.

I roll over and open my eyes. Baz is sitting with his legs crossed and typing furiously on his laptop. The lamp is on beside him, casting a warm orange glow on the room.

"Hnnm," I murmur, my eyes closing as I brush a hand down his thigh.

"Go back to sleep, Snow." Baz's hand pats mine, then leaves it to start typing again.

"You too," I reply firmly. "Bed."

"I will, I promise, I just have to finish a few more pages before it's done."

I whine, sitting up in bed and half opening my eyes. There's another rumble of what I realise is thunder, and I crane my neck to look out the window. 

Rain is whipping the window in bursts, the wind steering it to and fro. A flash echoes from the distance and I gasp quietly.

"What is it, Simon?" Baz's concerned voice rings out from next to me.

I turn to face him. "Nothing. I just like lightning."

Baz nods, turning back to his essay. I grab his wrist and he looks up at me, his grey eyes questioning.

"No, Baz. You need sleep."

"And I'll get it," he growls, carding a free hand through his hair which is framing his pale face. I peek at the clock.

"Holy shit, Baz! Have you been up this whole fucking time?"

It's nearly four A.M. I slap his laptop closed and push it off the bed, silencing Baz's protests with my lips as I kiss him full on.

"Simon, I really need to-"

I shake my head. Once, firmly. "No. You're too stressed. You need sleep, and you can write it tomorrow morning."

Reaching over him, I click the light off and fall back onto my pillow, finally warm under the covers.

I turn on my side and feel Baz is tense. Silently, I reach out and spread my hand out on his stomach. He inhales, then relaxes as I start rubbing slow circles, his breathing deepening.

"Goodnight, Simon," he murmurs, his eyes closed and his face lit by the moonlight seeping into our bedroom. He looks ethereal.

Shifting closer, I snuggle my head into his chest, breathing in his deep smell of bergamot.

"Night, Baz..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, again, for reading. I really appreciate it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add a few of these (or all?)to my drabbles collection?
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated so muchhhh thank you, guys! <3


End file.
